


That's All That Matters

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paramedic!Louis, doctor!harry, guys fuck, imsorry it's shitty, so here y'all go, yall wanted me to write more of this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' paramedic/medical skills are put to the test when his victim is dr. harry styles, his boyfriend.</p><p>(another thing from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1675541">this</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1695062">this</a> little fic thingy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted more of this au! it makes me so excited that you are excited! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving feedback! It makes me so happy :) 
> 
> Love you. Happy reading!

when louis wakes up in the morning, it's to harry quietly humming something and stroking louis's face with his index finger. he doesn't open his eyes though, breathing deeply through his nose just to hear harry's lovely voice. 

harry stops humming though, placing gentle wet kisses on louis' cheek until louis finally gives up. "g'morning," he grumbles, voice thick with sleep. "time s'it?

"six in the morning." harry rasps back, evident that he had just woken up himself. "got an hour left before work, go back to sleep, love."

"i can't with you humming in my ear," louis smirks. "or touching my face."

harry hums, burying his face in louis' neck, nudging louis on his side so they're proper cuddling now. "you're beautiful," harry whispers, causing louis to knit his eyebrows together. harry doesn't normally - okay, he does, but not like this - compliment him so bluntly. "so beautiful."

louis wraps his arms around harry's waist, stomaching fluttery. he's glad he has this morning with harry; he's usually out of bed before the taller boy, but now he gets to cuddle before work. it causes him to smile. "thank you, love. what's this about?"

"just proper happy you're mine, yeah?" harry nuzzles his face in the crook between louis' neck and shoulder. "i love you."

louis pulls back far enough to reach down and kiss harry on the lips, morning breath be damned. his own hand lifts up to cover his cheek, pulling harry closer. harry complies easily enough, opens his mouth slightly for louis to slide his tongue through. 

louis grins as he pulls away. "sex or an actual breakfast? decide quick."

harry's eyes flash with pressured panic before his stomach growls loudly between them instead. he flushes, pink coloring his wonderful cheeks. "sex, definetely sex -"

"breakfast!" louis tsks, sitting up and rubbing his exhaustion off his face. "and then we'll take a shower." 

harry nods, satisfied with the plan and gets up on two awkwardly long legs. louis stares at him for a bit, fondness etching his features. "i love you more, you know." 

"lou darling," harry rolls his eyes sarcastically. "not possible. i don't make breakfast for _just anyone_ you know."

louis stands then, grin on his lips before making his way around their bed (he still gets butterflies everytime he says 'their' or 'our' etc) and wraps his arms around harry's neck, standing on his toes. 

harry is quick to wrap his arms around louis's waist, hands entwining with each other so the feathered-hair boy is locked in place. louis is wearing one of harry's tee shirts, so it's rising just a bit to show off bare bum. harry pinches it. "you're quite special."

louis squeaks and bounces on his toes, giving harry a quick peck before resting his forehead on harry's chin. "i know, i know." he teases. "i'm the best."

"damn right," harry nods, kissing louis' forehead before breaking away and taking his hand instead, leading him to the kitchen. "what would you like to eat this morning? eggs? pancakes? eggs _and_ pancakes?" he wiggles his eyebrows. 

louis snorts. "just eggs please, babe. sunny side."

harry nods and makes his way around the kitchen, louis simply sitting on the counter. you see, if louis tried to help, he probably would've lit the house on fire or something worse. he's good with his hands, obviously, but he's not when it comes to cooking. 

hell no. 

he remembers back when he lived with zayn, somewhat over a few months ago, he quite literally burned their oven into pieces of _nothing_. it was embarrassing, to say the least. although, zayn simply sat there and laughed until he cried, pointing at the mess and then back at louis, so he figures it wasn't that big of a deal. 

he misses zayn, even though he sees him everyday - but still. he misses going back to the flat and sitting on their shitty couch, turn on the shitty telly and watch shitty television while zayn smokes a fag or complains too loudly about something. he misses that sometimes. 

he looks back up at harry, who's curls are askew and bare back is facing him, looks at the dimples at the bottom of his spine and how his little bum looks in those godforbid short, _short_ boxer briefs. his endless long legs and stupid broad shoulders. jesus, he was fit. 

louis was gone for the boy in front of him. absolutely gone. he was definetely happier here. 

louis and harry eat their breakfast quickly, seeing as they only have thirty minutes to get to work. 

louis, always a good man on his promises, gives harry head in the shower. 

this time, harry doesn't complain that louis made him come all over the shampoo bottles that are on the floor. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡

lunch is weird. 

usually, louis and harry have lunch in the cafeteria or the small diner across the street from the hospital, but harry had called louis a few moments before and told him he wouldn't be able to make it.

louis tried not to sulk. 

he must've though, because zayn kicks louis' thigh with his foot, eyebrows raised. they're sitting outside the truck, on the hood, a few feet away from the hospital so zayn can have a cigarette. louis isn't sure that isn't allowed either, but he doesn't ask and he doesn't mind. 

"what's up?"

"nothing," louis sighs, looking down at his phone. harry hasn't texted him back in over thirty minutes, something unlike him. usually, if harry won't be able to reply, he'll tell louis. but this time, harry just didn't reply. "harry hasn't replied."

"i'm sure he's fine." zayn promises. "did i tell you about my date with perrie?"

louis' eyebrows disappear in his hairline. no he did not. perrie was proper fit, blonde hair that went to her shoulders with the tips dyed purple. her body was an hourglass, perfect and beautiful. she really was. but not as perfect and beautiful as harry. nope. "no." he glares playfully. "i move out and you hide things from me. go on then, what happened?"

louis knows zayn is trying to distract him and he appreciates it, truly he does. but as he's listening to zayn go on about his date, he can't help but twitch every time his phone moves - or maybe it's just his imagination. 

".... she's such a good person too, like, she's a veterinarian and a nurse? how wicked is that, mate? it's great, she's all about saving lives and good nature and all that shit - even let's me smoke a fag in her room -"

they're cut off by a loud beeping noise from the ambulance, causing their attention to snap back to reality. the loud noise indicates that there is an urgent emergency and louis snaps into gear. "you drive, mate!"

zayn throws his cigarette on the ground, giving it one last stomp before running back to the drivers seat. usually, zayn would be in the back with louis, but their drivers (ben and olly) are out for the day - practicing for another test. 

louis hangs on to the railing above him as zayn speeds away and yells into the walkie talkie, telling them that they'll take it. of course they will, how bad can it be?

"car wreck off the 360 loop, apparently a car flipped. be ready for that, okay lou? you remember what you're supposed -"

"make sure they're conscious first," louis doesn't know whether he's answering zayn or reassuring himself. "ask them questions to distract them from the trauma and try to get them out." 

"exactly."

"okay." louis' fingers tremble a little. he always gets nervous before he's assigned to get a patient. zayn, being the driver, is supposed to stay put until louis comes back, so that they're ready to go if it's urgent. louis hopes this is easy. he's all by himself after all. 

the ambulance comes to an abrupt stop, causing louis to snap his gloves on in a haste. "okay." he repeats, banging the doors open with a loud thud. 

the scene in front of him is gruesome, two other ambulances on the side of him and three cars in front of him in the accident. one of them is on fire, the other two are flipped and there are screams coming from all around. 

"hey! help that guy over there -!" one of the other paramedics yells at him, causing louis' breathing to come back to normal. "i already put him on a stretcher, but he needs medical assistance asap!" 

he doesn't comment on the fact that he _barely_ has an medical experience himself, but follows through and is quick to be at the strangers side. when louis looks down, he sees two swollen eyes and a cut lip right down the middle. he winces sympathetically and begins to wheel him back to his ambulance, pushing him in with a bit of a struggle. 

now that they're in the truck and louis hit the back of the seat, signaling for zayn to hurry the fuck up. he lets his eyes fall on the person below him and reaches over for an oxygen bag, turning it on and placing it over the boys face. he looks down at his body, studying if there are any other injuries until - _oh._

louis didn't mean to gasp as loud as he did, but when he did zayn jumped, clearly startled. "what?!"

"how much time do we have?!" louis screams instead, yanking gauze out of the box and wraps it around the persons body. why isn't he screaming? or at least - why isn't he complaining? he is unusually quiet for someone who _is bleeding to death_. 

"six minutes!"

louis lets out a frustrated huff, cursing, eyes falling back down to the huge shard of glass that is hanging out of this guys side. he looks back up. "hey, you awake?"

the stranger doesn't say anything, oxygen tank making the noise signaling louis that he's breathing in though - so that's a good sign. he presses harder on the injury to try and stop the bleeding. 

"l-louis..."

louis nearly drops the gauze, fish mouthing for a moment. did he just? 

his chest feels heavy all of a sudden, heart leaping to his throat and ready to burst, ready to cause louis to be tiny little pieces in this small car. he didn't just?

his eyes are huge and wide, gaping at the person. somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if he looks like a cartoon character. he would recognize that groan anywhere, recognize the voice - _harry_. 

flashbacks from the scene start to flood his mind as he remembers that _yes_ that was harry's car and _yes_ those are his curls that are soaked in his own blood and _yes there is a FUCKING PIECE OF GLASS IN HARRY'S SIDE_ \- louis chokes low and deep, startling himself. 

"louis - louis - louis-" harry starts to chant and zayn turns around, taking his eyes off the road. louis waves a frantic hand at zayn, and zayn nods frantically as well, speeding up. "louis!" harry begins to panic and louis simply shoves harry's shoulder down hard - he needs to sit still. he is screaming and crying and thrashing against louis's hands in the small space. 

louis suddenly feels very claustrophobic. 

"louis! hey! louis! listen, listen -" harry raises a weak hand in the air and grips louis' shoulder once he finds it. "i need you to listen -"

louis is shocked frozen, mouth wide as loud short bursts of panicked air come out, he doesn't know _what to do_ , mind wild. he can't remember if he's supposed to be asking questions or taking his blood or - his boyfriend is currently _dying_ and he doesn't know what to do?! 

"hey, listen to me alright. talk to me! talk to me okay? don't touch the glass." harry gasps for air, eyes rolling back.

oh god. 

louis breathes shakily, waiting for him to seize out, but instead harry shakes himself, gritting his teeth. 

louis nods, choking noise escaping his lips yet again. he can't find it in him to talk just yet.

"i'm going to pass out in about three minutes," harry rasps through shallow air. "i need you - i need you to place three fingers on my nipple, and where the third finger hits I need you -" he gasps again, searching for air.. "i n-need you to cut a hole."

louis would usually giggle at harry's language like the immature twat he is, but this is not the case this time. he is simply silent as he listens to harry. did he just ask him _to cut a hole in harry's chest_? "harry," louis finally croaks, tears welling in his eyes. "haz, haz i can't - i can't -"

"i-if you don't want me to die," harry ignores when louis gasps, tightens his hand on louis' sleeve. "i need you to do that. you can do it, sweetie - I believe in you."

harry is panting, beads of sweat falling down his ruined face. his voice is thick with sleep as if he were about to faint. "okay, three fingers. hole. don't cut deep enough to where you puncture my heart -" harry smirks, _fucking smirks_ and if louis weren't in such a panicked mode right now, he would've slapped him. "there will be a lot of blood, lou -" he breathes heavily. "lou, there will - there - a lot. i'm a heart surgeon remember?" he laughs helplessly, swallowing thickly. "stop once you hear the first 'pop' okay?"

louis rips the first aid kit open, nodding frantically. harry was not going to die today, okay? no way. he pulls out an awl - the only bloody thing he has that will _cut through flesh_ \- and bites his lip nervously as fresh new tears roll down his cheeks. 

"louis," harry cries, in obvious discomfort. "louis i need you to do it _nooooow_!" he groans the last word with wild eyes, causing louis to snap out of his trance. 

"two minutes, louis! i'm sorry mate, the traffic!"

louis hisses, shoulders tense. he cuts harry's shirt open delicately, before pressing his fingers on one of harry's nipples by his heart. he tries not to gape at all of the red that's forming there (internal bleeding and all that nasty shit. (this is why louis didn't become a bloody surgeon)) "i'm going to do it right now, okay? are you ready?"

when louis looks up, harry has something between his teeth and simply nods down at him and mumbles around the thing, "i might pass out. i love you, okay? i love you."

louis grits his teeth, sob leaving his lips and voice cracking as he yells, "you are not dying, you hear me? not today. okay? not today!"

"i love you."

louis presses the heel of his hand to his eyelids, breathing heavily for a few moments before _pow!_

he _is not dying today_. 

he daggers harry's chest with the instrument, wincing when he hears harry scream (and harshly biting down)- _he's never made that noise before, why hasn't he ever made that noise before_? - and cry, body shaking against the shitty gurney. he hears the first pop and - _fuck_. 

louis squawks embarrassingly when blood flies in different directions, landing on his uniform. he's quick to press gauze on his chest again, though. he glances to make sure the glass is still where it needs to be, and yes. it is. the sight is too grusome, causing louis to let out another sob. 

he can't do this, he can't do this. he can't. he is not about to watch harry die. this is the longest 120 seconds of his life. 

"louis," harry's voice is lighter, causing louis to snap his gaze back up, shock riding his face. 

even though harry's eyes are swollen shut and his lip is split, louis still thinks he's the most beautiful person on the planet. 

"that's it," louis murmurs. "that's it, baby. keep talking to me."

"when i get out," harry breathes heavily. "we are getting married, okay?" louis stops his hand that is tracing patterns on harry's abs - a shitty way of comfort - and his other hand slips, pressing harder in his chest and looks at his face. "we are getting married and we're going to have five kids and we'll buy that house that is on the cliff that you fall in love with everyday, okay? i'll buy that for you -" he gaps for air, the little speech sucking up his lungs and spitting it out. "i'll do whatever you want. i love you so much louis."

louis sobs again and cries into harry's shoulder. "you can't - y-you can't die harry, _please_ , i - haz, please -"

"we're here louis!" zayn is frantic, running out and opening the door quickly. louis is practically on top of harry now, sobbing in his shoulder and hand pressed tightly to his chest. he hears niall's thick accent before zayn starts yelling, "it's harry! it's harry!"

niall is quick then, wide eyes snapping into determined slits. louis hops down as niall pulls the gurney out, hand still attached to harry's chest. 

louis wonders if this looks a little crazier than what he's imagining. 

harry gasps a little. "i have a cardiac tamponade, ni. lou got some of-of the blood out." 

surprisingly, niall is quick into action, louis following as they race through the emergency room. louis briefly wonders what's going through niall's mind and wonders if he's about to have a mental breakdown like he is.

"dr. horan." liam's voice comes from the opposite of the room, looking fierce as he runs towards them. "you're too close to the patient, you need to get out. you can't take this case."

"dr. payne -"

"niall." liam's voice is stern. "you can take the day off, but you can't be in this OR." 

"liam, please. i'm the best neurosurgeon in this hospital -"

"dr. horan."

niall stares at him for a long moment, eyes glistering as tears start to form in them and louis grits his teeth because _they don't have time for this_. liam moves forward and gives louis a look, before looking down and noticing that louis is practically holding him together. 

"alright, lou. you need to leave too, okay?" liam is using his best puppy dog look, begging for louis to not make this any harder than it is. "i'll - we'll take over, okay?"

louis nods softly, carefully letting go of the gauze and looking up to see that harry is unconscious. 

his breath comes out laboured, threatening to his throat that it's about to explode. "please don't kill him." louis begs brokenly. "please - liam, please. i'm begging you - please."

liam simply barks orders at cher and they wheel him away, louis left with niall's arms tight around his waist. "he'll be okay, lou," niall looks like a wreck, expression curious and frustrated. but louis shakes his head and a new sob leaves his lips. "he can't leave me, ni. i need him, i - niall!"

niall doesn't say anything when louis collapses in niall's arm and doesn't say anything when louis ruins niall's scrubs. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

"do you think he's okay?"

zayn looks over at louis, cautiously lifting the corners of his lips. "he's still in surgery," he whispers quietly through the air. "that's a good thing."

"a very good thing," niall chrips from beside him. "trust me."

louis doesn't trust him though, simply wipes the sides of his face again. 

the three of them are sitting in a secluded corner in the waiting room, in a small circle. they've been waiting for two hours, two full hours without any update from liam. 

louis knows niall doesn't like waiting around, especially in the hospital, because niall won't sit still and won't stop talking. he knows niall would rather be in surgery, or stitching someone up, but whenever he mentions it, niall shakes his furiously. "i want to wait with you."

"niall -"

" _louis _."__

__louis shuts up then, staring down at his hands. he can't sit still either, teeth destroying his bottom lip as he bites it nervously. zayn is quiet beside him, scratching louis' back in an attempt to comfort him. he appreciates it._ _

__two more hours pass when liam comes out, worried expression on his face. his hair also looks like it's been tugged at - a nervous habit?_ _

__louis expects the worst, however._ _

__he collapses to the floor, scream leaving his mouth involuntarily, however, liam's quick though, running over and wrapping his buff arms around louis' head. "shh, shh." he soothes. "he's okay, he's alive, he's okay."_ _

__louis swallows thickly. "oh." he breathes, chest collapsing in on him, fresh tears tickling his cheeks. "oh okay."_ _

__he calms down quietly, apologizing for screaming and then wrapping his arms around liam, pressing his face in his shoulder. "he's okay," he feels liam smile in his hair. "he is in recovery for a few days though. his heart needs time to recover from the trauma."_ _

__louis doesn't really pay attention to rest though, glad his chest seems to open up and finally let's him _breathe_. _ _

___harry's alive._ _ _

__that's all that matters._ _

__♡♡♡♡♡♡_ _

__thirty minutes after louis has recovered, liam leads him, zayn and niall to harry's room, warning them that he might not be in the best shape._ _

__and, well. no shit._ _

__"he isn't awake," liam warns. "we're guessing tonight he'll wake... the anesthesia hasn't worn off yet."_ _

__louis breathes deeply, briefly wonders if his appearance is wildly unattractive, but nods his head and opens the door to harry. he exhales sharply when he sees him, bandaged up and looking _dreadful_. his feet move without command, leaning over the bed and peppering harry's face with kisses. "oh thank you," he breathes. "thank you for staying alive. i love you so much, harry. i love you so much. you're my best friend, the love of my life." he's babbling now, vaguely aware that his other mates are standing cautiously by the doorway. _ _

__he doesn't care though._ _

___harry's alive and that's all that matters._ _ _

__"thank you, so much. thank you. i love you, I love you. yes, haz. my answer is yes. i will marry you and we'll have five kids and we'll live in that house and we'll have taco tuesdays and spaghetti mondays and we'll be dumb soccor moms and i'll award you every night for fighting like you did today. thank you for staying. i love you - I _love you_." _ _

__♡♡♡♡♡♡_ _

__harry doesn't wake up._ _

__he doesn't wake up for another two days, and louis begins to scream. "i thought you said you saved him!" he pushes liam. "you twat, you fucking - fuck -"_ _

__"ouch." he stops, startled, even though he hears it quietly, liam's and his own eyes flash over to the bed. it's quiet, so quiet that the two of them are frozen in shock. "please stop screaming."_ _

__louis gasps and runs over to the bed, ignoring how liam lets out a low breath and a quiet warning and grabs harry's hand tightly. "hey - hi. hi, hey, baby how are you feeling?" his other hand is awkwardly, lightly, pressing all over harry's face._ _

__"hi." harry smiles up at him, green eyes bright with amusement, although weak and tired. "can - can you get me some water?"_ _

__liam hands louis a plastic glass already filled with water and with a straw in it and louis hands it gingerly to harry's lips._ _

__

__harry breathes deeply through his nose. "thanks babe."_ _

__liam clears his throat, "i'll come back later." louis looks over at him and nods, taking three steps to hug him tightly, breathing out his thank you. liam hugs him back quickly, before he's out the door._ _

__louis walks back over to harry and takes his hand, eyebrows drawn. "hi."_ _

__"hi."_ _

__louis sucks in a breath, leaning forward to press a kiss on harry's chin - it's the only thing not wrapped other than his eyes and lips. "hi."_ _

__"lou," harry laughs, but it's cut short when he starts to cough. "ouch."_ _

__louis frets over harry, worry etching his features. "don't ever do that to me again."_ _

__"i'll try not to," harry smirks. "ouch. lou. everything hurts."_ _

__"tell me what to do," louis pleads, brushing his fingertips through harry's curls lightly. "i'll make it better just - tell me."_ _

__harry exhales sharply through his nose, nuzzling up in the touch. "maybe just call cher or leigh-anne to give me more morphine."_ _

__louis nods and does as he's told, anything to ease harry's pain. he watches as the nurses inject him, watches as harry's pain go away and smiles softly when harry finally falls unconscious into a peaceful (he hopes) slumber._ _

__♡♡♡♡♡♡_ _

__harry is released from the hospital a few days later and louis is by his side, attached to him at the hip._ _

__harry is so weak, so louis has to help him walk and do other things, but he doesn't mind. he also has to attend physical therapy for two weeks, a chance to bring his strength back, before he's cleared for surgery again._ _

__louis sometimes has nightmares about the traumatic event but harry is quick to cuddle him and whisper sweet promises in his ears._ _

__gemma, his sister, comes up for a day, helping harry while louis catches up on sleep. she's reluctant to go later though, promising she'll be back very soon._ _

__"hey, haz." louis whispers one night, the back of his thighs brushing against harry's knees. they're cuddling together on their bed, funnily celebrating harry's life._ _

__"yes, love?"_ _

__"you never told me why you didn't go to lunch that day."_ _

__harry hums quietly, running his hand up louis's bare back. louis nuzzles into the touch, breathing him in. there's a scar below harry's nipple, another one on the other side. his lip is still healing, however, his eyes are back to normal - only a little puffiness surrounding them. "i was going to _te amo kens_.."_ _

__louis freezes._ _

__that's a fancy jewelry store in their town, that sells engagement rings and jewelry for weddings. harry must sense louis' sudden alertness because he smirks, thumbs rubbing small circles on his hips._ _

__when louis finds his voice again, he finally croaks out, "what for?"_ _

__"what'dya think, lou?" harry deadpans. "that's why i was so determined to stay alive. i want to marry you, i wasn't bullshitting when i said that."_ _

__"y-you remember that?" louis pulls away just far enough to look up at harry's face, his own skeptical. "i didn't think -"_ _

__"of course i do." harry mumbles. "every single thing. right down to the pain."_ _

__"oh."_ _

__"so what do you think?"_ _

__louis raises an eyebrow as to ask, _what?_ and looks into harry's eyes, fingers brushing his cheekbones. "about marrying me."_ _

__"of course i want to, i would say yes."_ _

__"yeah?" harry brightens._ _

__"yes, haz. duh."_ _

__"i love you," harry smiles against louis' neck, curls tickling his cheek. "hey lou?"_ _

__"yes?"_ _

__"you saved my life, you know that right?"_ _

__louis freezes again, eyes snapping open because - _no_. he didn't even think about it like that. _liam_ saved his life. he gulps and tightens his grip around harry's waist. "the scariest day of my life."_ _

__"you're a fantastic paramedic lou. my favorite paramedic."_ _

__louis snorts, kissing the side of harry's face. "i love you."_ _

__harry falls asleep in the safety of louis' arms, just like that day he almost died._ _

__harry breathes out, "i'm safe in your arms. my guardian angel." before sleep overcomes him, the tightening of louis's arms around his waist lulls him to sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or just want to talk! I'm nice I promise! :)


End file.
